sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega, ou, tecnicamente, é um robô fictício da série Sonic the Hedgehog, que apareceu pela primeira vez em'' Sonic Heroes. Ele é considerado um sucessor espiritual de E-102 Gamma que faz parte da mesmo robótica da linhagem de produção na série. Nos jogos, ele foi criado por Doutor Eggman, e está decidido a destruí-lo devido traição dele e por te-lo abandonado. Omega foi criado por Takashi Iizuka e projetado e modelado por Nobuhiko Honda em Sonic Team EUA. Omega tem ajudado Shadow (e, em menor medida, Rouge) em vários outros jogos e, embora não sendo um personagem importante, é popular o suficiente em seu próprio direito e estabeleceu-se como um personagem principal. História Omega foi criado por Dr. Eggman como o 24º e último dos robôs da série E-100 de Eggman. Ele foi projetado por Eggman para impedir o lançamento de Shadow the Hedgehog, e, neste caso, ele não conseguiu controlar e quis se vingar de Eggman. Para isso não sair do controle, Eggman tranca Omega em uma base abandonada com Shadow, ser preso enfureceu Omega. Ele decidiu revelar seu status como o mais poderoso robô da E-Série, abandonando sua prisão original e tendo vingança contra seu criador e todas as outras máquinas que ele construiu. A bio de Omega do Jogo "Sonic Heroes" é diferente da dos outros jogos. Personalidade Enquanto Omega, como um robô, é em grande parte sem emoção, ele é capaz de compreender os dos outros, e reagir de forma adequada. Por exemplo, em Sonic Heroes, quando Team Dark é levado a compreender que Shadow pode ser um andróide criado por Eggman, Omega conforta Rouge deprimido (embora em uma matéria matéria-de-fato distante), dizendo que eles precisavam do original para fazer uma cópia, o que significa, portanto, que o verdadeiro Shadow ainda está vivo. Em ''Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, ele mostra depressão e raiva quando Mephiles revela que Omega é o único que vai apagar o futuro depois que o mundo usa Shadow como um agente espião para a destruição em massa de Iblis. Também é possível que Omega seja supersticioso, como ele acredita em presságios, tais como o aparecimento de tempestade, embora isso possa ter sido por causa de seus scanners pegar um poderoso campo magnético. Sonic Heroes (2004) '' Shadow the Hedgehog'' ': Este tempo, poderia ser um presságio ... '' 'Rouge the Bat': Yo think so much Shadow! What you too Omega? '' 'E-123 Omega': Sensing strong magnetic field.. magnitude off the scale! Aparência Iizuka possivelmente foi assistida no projeto Omega por Nobuhiko Honda,'' Sonic Heroes'' O jogador de grife. Heroes. Seu projeto parece ter sido feito com a intenção de instalação em com o resto dos robôs E-100 da série de'' Sonic Adventure'' (particularmente Gamma) ao fazer ele se destacar, dando-lhe um corpo e braços atarracados com olhos de cores diferentes. A sua altura é também menor do que os outros modelos e os ombros com um maior símbolo grego visível na parte da frente da esquerda e da traseira direita, com guiadores vermelhos na parte superior. Eles também decidiram por os tubos de escape duplo e Ajato impulsionador de'' Sonic Adventure'' um dos primeiros robôs E-100 da série, em vez de se contentar com um tubo circular ao redor da cintura, com duas abas unidas e ter jatos parecidos instalados em volta do Omega abaixo do palpite. A faixa que vai de sua cabeça para o estômago também foi alterado de modo que são pedaços de metais completamente e não simplesmente pintado em baixo como os outros e ele também tem um dedo a mais e duas mãos com punhos amarelos cravejado com grandes picos, como um colar de cão. Logo abaixo sua listra é uma placa de material transparente que permite que os outros vejão alguns de seus trabalhos internos, é muitas vezes de cor azul ou branco no jogo ou em obras de arte. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Série E-100 Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens fortes Categoria:Personagens jogáveis